


The Trouble With Working Undercover

by glassneko



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassneko/pseuds/glassneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basil is undercover as a prostitute for his latest case, but the last thing he expects is for Rattigan to show up.  What can he do when he's recognised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Working Undercover

Rattigan recognises him as soon as they're close enough to touch, and not before, but it's still not enough time for Basil to get away unnoticed. Rattigan's iron grip is around his upper arm, leading him down the street quickly and brokering no complaints.

Basil had been undercover as a lady of the night, waiting for a particularly nasty customer to show up who had been harassing the girls. A few had even gone missing, and although the general consensus seemed to be that they had left because they were uncomfortable, there was still a worry that something more untoward was happening to them.

He had a description of the man he sought and had been keeping to the background, avoiding customers while not looking out of place. Most johns went for the girls who were active and interested up by the intersection. As good as his disguise was, he could only pass for a lady if he kept in the dark- and not a very pretty one even then.

He had not expected for Rattigan and his crew to show up looking to collect a selection of entertainment for his men. He definitely hadn't expected Rattigan to be drawn slowly, but directly to him, brushing past several fawning girls in the process. All in all Basil doesn't have time to think of an escape before Rattigan is close enough to catch on. And if Basil thought Rattigan had seen through him right away, the surprise on his face tells a different story. Something else must have pulled Rattigan's attention to him, because he looks just as shocked as Basil when he realises who it is. But that shock doesn't stop him from reaching out with a quickness that is belied by his size. And Basil is trapped.

Thankfully, Rattigan drags him down an alley before he starts talking, instead of simply blowing his cover on the street.

"On a case, I see, Basil? Or simply looking for a good time?" He smirks broadly, and Basil has to take a moment to compose himself.

"I am trying to catch an unsavory character who has been causing trouble for these girls. So kindly let me go, unless you want me interfering in what, I'm sure, is some unwholesome business of your own!" He tries again to wrench his arm away from Rattigan but succeeds only in tripping over his own dress. Rattigan himself, seems to be fascinated with the situation. He stares Basil up and down and suddenly Basil feels uncomfortable for a new reason.

"You know, I like this. You should take more cases like this." Basil can't think of what to say. "Red lipstick, a fancy wig, and, what is this, a corset? It must be, look at how tiny your waist is," he reaches for Basil's waist with his free hand to confirm that Basil is indeed wearing a corset under the maroon silk. "I mean, you've always been slender, but this certainly brings out your figure." He runs his hand up Basil's ribs and down over his hip and Basil renews his struggle to get free.

"What are you doing, let me go this instant!" Basil moves to punch Rattigan, but the larger rat easily catches his wrist. His other hand has not relinquished its grasp on Basil's bicep, and Basil can feel that he'll have a bruise there tomorrow. Rattigan maneuvers Basil backwards into the wall and then leans his face closer. Basil pushes his head into the bricks behind him trying to stay as far away as possible. His fists are clenched in rage. He hates being overpowered, but he was not prepared to encounter Rattigan this night and he doesn't have a plan to escape.  
Rattigan leans in and kisses Basil. When the mouse turns his head to the side, Rattigan simply transfers both of Basil's hands above his head so he can hold them in place with one arm. His other hand smoothly turns Basil's chin back to face him.

"You can't do this, this is insane, what are you thinking-"

Rattigan cuts off Basil's panicked babbling with his lips, and Basil freezes underneath him. Rattigan doesn't mind, he can be patient, and he can read the tension in Basil like a book. As much as it's confusing and terrifying the mouse, it's turning him on. Rattigan kisses down Basil's neck, enjoying how the low neckline exposes more of his chest than he's ever seen before. He sucks strongly right above the fabric hoping to leave a mark. Basil shouts quietly above him, clearly still trying not to draw attention.  
Rattigan begins pulling up the skirts and at that Basil starts wriggling violently.

Rattigan sighs and drops the layers of fabric, and slaps Basil across the face. Not hard, but enough to grab his attention.

"Please, do behave."

"Behave!" Basil is furious, "Let me go, this is ridiculous-"

Rattigan cuts him off, "You have two options." He pauses. "You can cooperate and I'll even tell you who it is you're looking for, or you can blow your cover."

It's a gamble. Rattigan knows the bargain would never work on someone who truly didn't want this, they would simply find another way to solve the case, but he has a feeling that Basil will take the flimsy excuse to let his better judgement go.

Basil says nothing, thoughts warring in his head, and after a moment, Rattigan reaches for his skirts again. Basil gasps, beginning to fully realise what Rattigan is planning to do, but he doesn't say anything.

Rattigan brings his hand up between Basil's legs curious as to what's at the top. He'd like to see it, rather than just feel it, but he'll take what he can get for tonight. His hand brushes the growing hardness and he grabs on tightly, making the mouse cry out. He reaches in from the bottom of the women's split drawers, Basil is nothing if not a perfectionist, after all, and pulls out a rapidly stiffening cock. Basil can't stop himself from moaning quietly at that, and Rattigan covers his mouth with his own, delighting in the small noises he continues to make.

Rattigan resumes stroking as Basil writhes, even starting to forget himself and to kiss back. Rattigan gently breaks away, and he marvels in his luck when that receives a pained noise from Basil. He uses his hip to hold the skirts in place while he brings his hand up to the smaller man's mouth. He keeps his face neutral as he slips three fingers past the wet lips, certain that to show his true enjoyment would bring Basil to his senses and scare him off. The soft tongue licks and sucks until the fingers are slick and Rattigan brings his hand back below. He slides them expertly to the right place and uses the heel of his hand to nudge one thigh and give him better access. Basil responds by shifting his weight to the other leg and bringing his knee up to Rattigan's hip. As he pushes in the third finger Basil gasps for breath and his arms shake slightly, still held in Rattigan's firm grip. He'll let them go later, but to do so now would mean failure. He knows that Basil has to at least be able to pretend that he is trapped, or he'll bolt, despite his own interest.

Rattigan withdraws his hand to undo his own pants, freeing his already hard member.  
He lifts Basil by the hip that's angled towards him and balances the smaller mouse against the wall. He can't see with the dress in the way but he lines himself up by feel and pushes in when he finds the give. Basil tips his head backward at the sensation and Rattigan takes advantage of the bared neck in front of him to bite down, making Basil cry out loud for the first time. Then he is moving, thrusting up into that tight heat, the lithe figure bouncing above him. Soon enough he allows his other hand to slide down Basil's arms, down the corsetted body to grab his other hip. Basil's free arms wrap around Rattigan's neck, bracing himself for the strokes that are coming harder and faster. Basil drops his head onto Rattigan's shoulder as Rattigan pounds into his prostate. He cries out once more, jaggedly, as he comes and goes limp. Rattigan continues thrusting into the tight body until release takes him as well.

Before Basil can gain his senses, Rattigan deposits him against the wall, letting the dress fall back down, and does up his own breeches. He takes a step back, moving out of reach just in case the mouse is having second thoughts. He takes a moment to look in appreciation, but he can already see that brain trying to work out a plan.

"The man you're looking for is called Benjamin Thatcher, he lives at 412 Hyde St. I believe. The evidence you require on the missing girls should be in his house. If you have his description you should be able to catch him there. " Basil blinks, storing the information to memory. Seeing that the mouse is still slowed, Rattigan pulls out his purse and swiftly tucks a few generous coins down the front of Basil's bodice. "We'll keep up your cover. You could probably use a bit of extra padding anyway," he snickers, and suddenly Basil is back in fighting shape. He lunges from the wall but Rattigan neatly side steps him and trots out to the street as Basil gets caught in the muddle of his skirts.

"Ta Basil, I'm sure we'll meet again," he calls as he steps into the carriage that his men have waiting for him.

His gang finds him in a remarkably good mood for the rest of the evening, despite not bothering to partake in any of the ladies they've chosen to bring back to the hideout.

Basil on the other hand is a wreck. He stumbles back home and rips the dress off his body, coins spilling across the floor, before falling directly into bed. To his surprise, he sleeps soundly and wakes up refreshed. -Until he sees the coins littered on his bedroom floor that is.


End file.
